Good People
by LightningSkies1
Summary: In which Robbie tracks down Daisy and the two talk. Post 4x03.


**_Summary: In which Robbie tracks down Daisy and the two talk. Post 4x03._**

 ** _Don't own AoS._**

* * *

It shouldn't have been much of a surprise when Daisy heard a familiar knock at her van. She and Robbie weren't exactly friends, but with both of them hunting down the same people, it was hard not to run into each other.

She threw open the door and snatched the medication from her reluctant ally's fingers.

"When I came back, you weren't there," Robbie spoke. If there was one thing she liked about this guy, it was that he was short and straight to the point.

"The lights went back on, so I had to check on a couple of my contacts. Besides, I didn't want to impose."

He scrutinized her for a minute before chuckling. "You're a pretty good liar, but my brother isn't. I know when Gabe isn't telling me everything."

"He's just looking out for you," Daisy replied with a smile. "He wants you to be okay."

"He kicked you out," Robbie deadpanned.

"And he agreed to keep my identity a secret," she protested. The Ghost Rider blinked. "Gabe's not an idiot. He's a good kid and I can see why you love him so much."

"I love my brother to pieces, but it doesn't make what he did right. I broke that arm in the first place, so that makes your health my responsibility."

The inhuman shook her head. "Hate to tell you, but it's been fractured long before you broke it." In at least thirty-seven places if the portable x-ray she stole was working correctly, and those were only the ones _before_ she encountered Robbie for the first time. Damn capillary ruptures.

At least it wasn't as bad as the first time she used her powers. With over seventy-five hairline fractures and a lack of rapid-bone healing meds, it was a very painful few weeks.

"Your powers normally hurt you like that?" He was giving her a very familiar look: one that said he questioned her sanity.

"Only if I push myself too hard," Daisy brushed off. The last thing she needed was Robbie making a big deal out of it.

"You didn't tell him about me." The new direction of this conversation was even less pleasing. "He was attacking you-"

"Gabe didn't hurt me or anything-"

"He was _attacking you_ mentally and you didn't tell him."

"You're more than his brother Robbie. You're his hero and his best friend, and I'm not the kind of person who goes around spilling other people's secrets."

"Thank you." He put his face in his hands and sighed. "How did everything become such a mess?"

"I don't have much in the way of answers for that question."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Daisy heard Robbie ask as she packed up. "Sure you don't want to stick around for a while?"

"Trust me, I want to figure out this whole ghost mystery as much as anyone, but I got word from a contact of mine." Yo-Yo was pretty worried over the phone. "Apparently, the Watchdogs were behind the blackouts and blamed it on the inhumans."

"Doesn't SHIELD have a handle on that stuff, since they're back?" If only things were so simple.

"The tech they had was like state of the state of the art. Someone's funding them, someone with a big checkbook and probably a lot of influence."

"You're an inhuman," he answered. "You want to make sure your people will be safe."

Daisy nodded. "Seventeen inhumans were killed in that blackout and over fifty others have died in other ways in the last two years." She thought back to the moment she quaked that quinjet full of terrigen crystals into the ocean. What an idiotic mistake. One that cost a lot of people, human and inhuman, their lives. Those seventeen casualties were the newest on the list of deaths she was responsible for.

"You have to do something." There was a hint of understanding, and maybe even something that sounded like pride.

"More innocent people are going to die unless they're stopped. This fight is for the inhumans." It was a clear dismissal as any, but Robbie didn't move.

"You better not die before we can solve this ghost crap, or I might have to get the other guy to drag your spirit out of wherever in afterlife you'd be."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was your way of worrying about me, Reyes." As crazy as it was, Daisy might actually miss this crazy guy. "Have you secretly turned into a softy?"

"Would you call a guy who turns into a flaming Spirit of Vengeance at night a softy?"

"I would if they were one," she shot back.

"Goodbye, Daisy." He extended a hand.

She shook it. "See you soon, Reyes."


End file.
